Kise Grace
Kise Grace (黄瀬グレース Kise Gurēsu) is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of Bad End Peace (バッドエンドピース Baddo Endo Pīsu). Grace's alter ego is Cure Serenity (キュアセレニティ Kyua Sereniti). Grace has a habit of saying Time to shake the world with my lightning! (時間は私の雷で世界を振ります！''Jikan wa watashi no kaminari de sekai o furimasu!). Appearance Grace has long platinum blonde hair with some of it tied up into twin tails, while the rest are left hanging past her shoulders. She has dark yellow eyes and wears a black bow in her hair. She wears a yellow button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, black leggings, a denim skirt and yellow slip-on shoes. As Cure Serenity, her hair turns dark yellow and is styled in a high ponytail that fans out wide, with a slight curl at the tips. She wears a skintight black suit with yellow diamond-like shapes on the sides of her suit. She wears a yellow frilly skirt, and there is a frilly yellow cloth wrapping around her chest, which connect to her transformation Prism Gem. She has yellow armbands on her upper arms and has black finger-less gloves. She also wears a headband with bad wings connected to a yellow jewel, and small silver diamond-shaped earrings. Finally, she has eyeshadow applied over her eyelids. Personality Grace is energetic and a bit immature, but she is self-sacrificing. She also hates war. Unlike her light half, Cure Peace, Grace isn't shy and is quite talkative, often being called a "chatterbox". Grace's past self was Bad End Peace. History Becoming Cure Serenity Grace is first seen in Episode 3 by walking into the dance room where Hoshizora Teruko and Hino Natsumi were practicing their dance, and Grace claimed that the dance was awesome. She then spoke in that rapid way of hers, but she suddenly pulled from her bag a third Smile Palette! Teruko and Natsumi, both shocked, ran out of the dance room, leaving Grace confused. Grace is next seen skipping to her house and humming a song, where she sees her father, Kise Eiji, about to enter their home. Grace asked if he had found out anything about the Night of the Five Stars, but Eiji said that he didn't, but he believed that he was onto something. Later, Grace is trying to mimic the dance that she saw Teruko and Natsumi do, when she heard a large crash. She ran downstairs whilst holding her Smile Palette, and was shocked to find that her father had fallen into despair. Grace then ran outside, and saw Cure Cheer and Cure Blaze fighting an Akanbe monster, and Grace then identified the two Cures as Teruko and Natsumi! Grace then shocked everyone by explaining what happened on the Night of the Five Stars, and by transforming for the first time into Cure Serenity! Relationships Cure Serenity '"The power of peace, the light of happiness! Cure Serenity!"' 平和の力、幸せの光！キュアセレニティ！ ''Heiwa no chikara, shiawase no hikari! Kyua Sereniti! Cure Serenity (キュアセレニティ Kyua Sereniti) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Grace. She controls the power of thunder and transforms with the phrase "Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance!". Her main attack is Topaz Bolt. Attacks * Topaz Bolt (トパーズボルト Topāzu Boruto) is Cure Serenity's main attack. She requires the Prism Gem Topaz in order to perform this attack. It was first performed in Episode 3. Bad End Peace Bad End Peace is the past self of Grace and the legendary warrior Cure Peace's dark counterpart. She also had crybaby tendencies, but she also liked to toy with other people's feelings by faking remorse. She firmly believed that world peace is impossible and that only little princesses would try getting something like that. When fighting Cure Peace, her dimension was a flower field consisting of giant flowers and a dark-cloud enshrouded sky. Etymology Kise (黄瀬): Ki (黄) translates to "yellow", which is her theme colour, while Se (瀬) translates to "river rapids". Grace (グレース): The name Grace is not a Japanese name, but is an English name. The meaning of Grace is "God's favour". This could be a reference to the Serenity Prayer, in which Cure Serenity was named after. Therefore, Kise Grace means "yellow river rapids God's favour". Cure Serenity means the state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled. Songs Grace's voice actress, Asumi Kana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sakamoto Maaya, who voices Hoshizora Teruko, Imai Asami, who voices Hino Natsumi, Chihara Minori, who voices Midorikawa Ryoko, and Hayashibara Megumi, who voices Aoki Mizuki. * Hurricane of Peace * Wonderland Duets * Wakuwaku Dream (along with Chihara Minori and Hayashibara Megumi) * Crystal Rainbow (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Imai Asami, Chihara Minori and Hayashibara Megumi) * Pure Heart (along with Kanemoto Hisako) * Power of Pretty Cure (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Imai Asami, Chihara Minori and Hayashibara Megumi) * Hikari no Uta (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Imai Asami, Chihara Minori and Hayashibara Megumi) Trivia * Grace is the reincarnation of Bad End Peace. * She is almost the polar opposite of Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace. * Grace's birthday falls on May 28. This makes her a Gemini. * Grace shares a few similarities with Myoudouin Hinata/Cure Sunburst: ** Both have yellow as their theme colour. ** Both are the third Cures of their respective groups. ** Both are shown to be the comic reliefs of their respective seasons. ** Both are Pretty Cures of Happiness. Gallery Category:Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures